Races of Thindrel
This is a collection of the mortal races of Thindrel. Not all of them have player character mechanics, but I will supply homebrew for those races without good official rules. Playable Races Most of the sentient species/races (whatever, it's fantasy…) are humanoids, both in appearance and in terms of game mechanics. Here is a list of playable races and their respective subraces in terms of game mechanics. * Aarakocra are birdfolk who live in the Plane of Air and the floating cloud giant cities over the Green Sea. EE * Aasimar are rare, angelic humanoids, found most commonly in Zabraban. ** Protector aasimar ** Scourge aasimar ** Fallen aasimar * Dragonborn are draconic humanoids, native to Dragonhorn, Orantos, and the Sea of Dragons. ** Metallic dragonborn (brass, bronze, copper, gold, silver) ** Chromatic dragonborn (black, blue, green, red, white) * Dwarves are native to the mountains of western Thindrel and the northern lands of Badkûr. ** Mountain dwarf (Kazad-Har and Duerhaith) ** Hill dwarf (Thorothar and the Daggers, including Duerhaith) ** Dune dwarf (Badkûr) * Elves are native to western Thindrel on the material plane, and Eladria in the Feywild. ** Wood elf (Tauryun, Enedorei, and Eladria) ** High elf (Mithlaru and Eladria) ** Drow (The Underdark) ** Troll elf, or "elmendyrn" (Tauryun and the Arrovale Marshes) ** Eladrin (Eladria in the Feywild) UA ** Desert elf (Pweleás) * Fir Bolg are the last remaining members of a giant race in Rennanor and Lohkenor. * Genasi are half-blood elemental genies or plane-touched beings of another race. EE ** Air genasi ** Earth genasi ** Fire genasi ** Water genasi * Gnomes are native to western Thindrel, and are particularly numerous in Kavaad. ** Deep gnome (The Underdark) ** Forest gnome ** Rock gnome * Goblinoids are a subtype of humanoids native to central and western Thindrel. ** Goblin ** Hobgoblin ** Bugbear * Goliaths are native to the Ridge of Blades and the mountains of eastern and northern Thindrel. EE * Half-bloods such as half-elves and half-orcs are rare but not unheard of in Thindrel. ** Genasi ** Half-elf ** Half-orc * Halflings are closely related to humans and are native to the Green Sea. ** Stout halfling ** Lightfoot halfling ** Ghostwise halfling (the Far Islands) * Humans are native to most of Thindrel and the Green Sea, as well as the northern half of Badkûr. ** Standard human ** Variant human * Kenku are rare, flightless raven-like humanoids obsessed with flight and shiny things. * Kobolds are small draconian humanoids native to Orantos, Badkûr, and Dragonhorn. * Lizardfolk are native to Orantos and the jungles of southern Badkûr. * Orcs are native to Pweleás and Zabraban. ** Orc ** Orog * Tieflings descend from infernal warlocks who once were humans and elves from the city of Sinria. * Tritons are deep-sea dwellers in the Green Sea and the Elemental Plane of Water. * Yuan-ti are serpentine monsters created by dark rituals with snakes in Sinria or Apophis. ** Yuan-ti pureblood * Races that aren't normally present in Thindrel but are still playable as unique characters: ** Gith are natives to the outer planes and enemies of the illithid. UA *** Githyanki (the Astral Plane) *** Githzerai (Limbo) ** Warforged